Brock & Miroku: The Irony
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Brock and Miroku find themselves on Seiren. Welcome to their nightmares.
1. Lights the Way to New Land

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon, InuYasha or Girls Bravo. This is a reprisal of a story taken off for negative feedback._

_Summary: Miroku and Brock somehow find themselves in Seiren. Welcome to their nightmares._

* * *

_**Brock & Miroku: The Irony**_

_Chapter 1: Lights the Way to New Land_

* * *

A land where demons roam... a place of human unrest... but a village offered a peaceful backdrop. In a hut within the village, a raven-haired young man in a purple robe finished healing a young raven-haired woman in a white kimono from her wounds. The man had an arm partially clothed with beads wrapped. "Let your injuries recover for about a day," he estimated. The woman was thankful for the man's help.

"My many blessings cannot express the thanks to you, Monk," she awed. The young monk saw the smile on her face when she had more to say. "I do wish there was a way to repay you." The young monk had an idea, though not one from the white-haired young man in the back coming forward. He had dog ears sticking out of the top of his head and wore a red samurai garb.

"It's possibly best to tell you that I have a life cursed by fate and may not live long. I want to know if you could bear a son for me." The woman gawked at the monk's proposal for raising his child. However, someone else offered his piece to refusal.

"Lecherous as usual..." the white-haired man groaned as he yanked the monk away from the woman.

"InuYasha? I was just- Not there!" The monk didn't want to leave the woman's side but InuYasha would disagree as they exited.

"We're outta here, Miroku!" The woman gawked at what the monk had planned.

"I think I should have told him that I'm already pregnant with another young man I love," she admitted. Miroku was too late for her. The men were soon back with two raven-haired girls, a tiny ponytail brunette boy and a two-tailed white cat. One of the raven-haired wore a white school uniform and a green frilly skirt along with loafers. The other raven-haired wore a magenta kimono with a straight long skirt. The boy wore a blue shirt under a furry vest and blue pants but also sported a fuzzy tail as big as he was and had paws for hands and feet.

"Look who I found hitting on a helpless girl?" InuYasha snapped as he tossed Miroku to the girls. They groaned in disgust at Miroku's habit.

"Really, Miroku?" the taller girl scorned. "You do know we need to find Totosai so that I can get my Hiraikotsu repaired. It's bad enough that Naraku and his demons are still chasing us with the jewel shards." Miroku got up and started brushing loose dirt and grass caught on his robe.

"I'm just fulfilling my duties as a monk, Sango," he proclaimed. "Besides, it's not like I'm the only one chasing women." To InuYasha, he just wanted a little action.

"Your duties involve knocking that girl up without a thought of maybe being engaged to someone else," InuYasha shot down. The others grumbled at the obvious.

"Why am I not surprised about that?" the other girl moaned. This was a bad habit with no end in sight. "Maybe one day, you'll find that chasing girls will come back to bite you in the butt." Miroku offered a shy smile to the younger girl and itched his face in nervousness.

"Sheesh, Kagome," the boy quivered. "And I thought InuYasha was brutal." Hearing enough already, InuYasha proceeded ahead to the mountains. As they walked, they came across a small lake. At first, there wasn't anything spectacular but the cat sensed something from the water and jerked its head to a light starting to shimmer from underwater.

"Kilala, what is it?" Sango wondered before turning her head to the light herself. Stopping, Sango stood and saw the light, rather bewitched at what was down there. The absence of footsteps irked the rest to stop and turn back to the cat owner.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome questioned. Despite the call, Sango's head remained fixated on that glow in the water.

"What... is that?" The rest jerked their heads to see the glow as well.

"I know I didn't drop a flashlight down there... And it's not a jewel shard." It still didn't explain why there's a shine below.

"You're right but why would there be a light down there in the first place?" the boy pondered. Wanting to get back on his friends' good side, Miroku made a decision.

"I'll check it out!" he volunteered. The others gawked at Miroku's offer.

"Why should you?" InuYasha argued.

"Because of my habit delaying our united mission, I bear responsibility to the cause." No one could argue differently. Then again, he's not the only one.

"Keep in mind that I go back home routinely for supplies," Kagome pointed out. Miroku understood Kagome's issue, believing her reasons were more important than his.

"Perhaps, but you have a purpose while I do not." Taking a deep breath, Miroku dove in the lake and swam down, his staff helping the pull down to the light. That's when a flash erupted. What could be going on?

* * *

There was a city bustling with activity. People making their rounds and making lives easy for everyone by shopping. In a restaurant, a tanned spiky brunette was in a discussion with a blue-haired waitress. The young man wore a brown short sleeve jacket and slacks. "Thanks for letting me use the kitchen, Sally," he praised. The blue-haired smiled to the compliment.

"No problem, Brock," she replied. "We don't normally allow our customers to borrow our kitchen but we also appreciate you lending us some of your meals and recipes." That's when Brock made a move by clasping Sally's hands.

"Perhaps you can allow some time off so we could go on a date, maybe show you my favorite treat for love!" Sally started sweating rather nervously to Brock's proposal. Unfortunately, a hand snagged his earlobe and pulled.

"She'll have to take a rain check from your cooking show!" a raven-haired boy groaned, surprisingly strong to pull the taller teen away by the small body part. The boy wore glasses and a green polo t-shirt and shorts. Brock whined in pain.

"OW~! Max, not the ear! Not the ear!" Sally gulped at what just happened.

"I should thank that boy he's with," she admitted. "I'm already engaged to marry someone else." Brock came too late for her, then. Denied, Brock mulled at Max's rejection of having someone he tried to swoon. They met up with another boy, a girl and a yellow mouse. The other raven-haired boy wore a blue sweat-tee, jeans and a red baseball cap. The brunette girl wore a red spandex t-shirt, black biker shorts and a red bandanna covering most of her hair. The mouse had red cheeks and a lightning bolt for its tail.

"Brock's at it again!" Max complained. The kids and mouse groaned at Brock's behavior.

"It's surprising that Ash hadn't picked up his habits despite how long they travel together," the brunette murmured. The raven-haired bent his cap forward, somewhat humiliated.

"I prefer Pokémon, not girls, May," he moaned. In a sense, Ash did have some of Brock's habits. Max got curious about Ash's interests.

"I might be wrong to ask but is there a preference to someone you may like?" Max wondered. Ash blinked at the question asked to him.

"A preference?" May tried to help correct him.

"You know, like someone younger or older or maybe someone who likes to cook like Brock does," she listed. Instead of thinking about any preferences that would entice him, he shook his head.

"All I can say now is if they like Pokémon as I do." Not much to work with. The others had a hard time accepting his shortsighted answer.

"That narrows the field down little," Brock shrugged. To Max, it may be that he wasn't ready for something like a woman.

"Maybe he'd rather have someone come after him than the Brock method," he joked. May giggled at the thought of Ash getting luckier with women than his taller friend, now feeling like the butt of Max's poking. Once the air cleared between the group, they journeyed out of the city.

"Okay, the next Pokémon contest is the next city over," May cheered, pumping her fists. Ash took her personal glee as anticipation.

"I take it you know which Pokémon you're gonna use?" he guessed. May's hiccup wasn't a good sign. She knew about the contest but felt unprepared.

"Not... exactly..." Max slapped his face at the brunette's fault. They started circling around a lake toward their next spot. As they walked around, the mouse's ears twitched at something from the lake. Ash spotted the twitch, sensing the alert.

"What is it, Pikachu?" The mouse hopped down, gazing at a light emitting from beneath the lake's surface. Ash turned to Pikachu and forced the others to stop and come back. "That's weird..." When the rest looked down, they were as mystified.

"I've never seen a light glow from underwater," Max awed. Perhaps but with Ash, the mystery may not be that suspicious.

"There could be a Chinchou or a Lanturn down there." That possibility got May to snag a red hand-held device from her fanny-pack and hit a few buttons. The screen had a blue round fish with a pair of giant yellow teardrops from tentacles which reach overhead and stick out in front.

"Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon," it computed. "Chinchou use their electrical tentacles to communicate underwater." Interesting information. One more press of a button revealed a bigger blue fish with a yellow teardrop on the end of an antenna embedded in from the head. "Lanturn, the Light Pokémon. Lanturn is the evolved form of Chinchou. The light it emits from the angling antenna can be seen in the deepest of oceans." The explanation actually helped in the wrong sense.

"Chinchou and Lanturn are from the ocean," Max recalled the device computing. "It's unlikely they'd be in a dinky lake." It somewhat cleared one piece of confusion but it still didn't clarify the light.

"Then maybe you can explain why there's light in the lake," Ash confronted. Max didn't give the issue much thought.

"Well... I can't really explain that unless we take a closer look." Brock had an idea to look to that himself and to keep the rest occupied.

"I'll go and look at it myself," he volunteered. "Ash, Max, you two help May prepare for the contest ahead." A noble idea but Max wasn't too sure.

"How can I help?" Brock wasn't worried.

"Well, you've seen how other coordinators work with their Pokémon, not to mention some of Ash's battles. It might help when you get your first Pokémon." Max stood perplexed with Brock's idea. Regardless... "I'll be back in a little while." With a running jump, Brock entered the cold water and swam below, a chance to grab the light and pull it back up. As he closed in, the light grew and enticed him to push further down. Finally, he entered the light and vanish, as did the light itself with a flash.

* * *

Miroku popped out of a stone fountain and gasped for air. He dropped his staff and crawled out of the water, soaked to the bone. "That light was deeper than I thought," he gasped. The monk then opened his eyes, seeing that he wasn't in the same place... or the same time. In front of him was a town of stone and clay. Houses and tall buildings awed the monk. "Is this... where Kagome's from? This land? This time period?" As he took a step out of the fountain to explore this new place, Brock popped out of another fountain far away. He gasped for air as much as the monk did.

"Wow, I should have done some extra swimming in Misty's Gym before joining Ash again," he muttered. Despite the squinted eyes, he looked up and saw himself in a different place. Immediately, his mind thought he found the next town. "Did I find a shortcut? Wow, I'll have to get everyone to join when I get back... but let me make sure." As he entered town, neither young man knew of the other or what this land had. Where did Brock and Miroku land?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Womanizers' Manhood Tested

_Chapter 2: Womanizers' Manhood Tested_

* * *

One was a monk from the Feudal Era. One was a breeder from the Modern Era. However, both found themselves in a new land. Miroku and Brock entered a village after surfacing their dives into lakes and through a light. However, neither has spotted the other but it may be a matter of time before they do. Miroku believed the new land was where his friend, Kagome resided. Brock believed the new land was the city hosting a Pokémon Contest for his friend, May. "Strange..." Miroku studied. "Not a soul in sight. Did a demon scare the villagers away?" The empty streets and walkways gave the monk an unsettling feeling. "Even so, Kagome's time has forces to combat demons. I mean, they don't have demon swords and wind tunnels." Looking up, he spotted a world in the sky. It looked surreal to see. "What is that in the air?" Miroku couldn't believe what he saw. Nevertheless, he continued on while down a street, Brock was seen down the road while neither noticed, let alone acknowledge.

"Weird..." he pondered. "No Pokémon Center, no Contest Stadium... no one else here!" Red flags started rising in Brock's mind. "Something tells me I'm not in the Pokémon World, let alone in the next town." Dare Brock turn back, find the fountain he emerged from and return to his friends? A sight in the sky startled the one from the Pokémon world. "Hold on... Is that my world?" A little hard to believe. The same could apply to Miroku. However, Miroku turned a corner, viewing a young white-haired woman carrying what looked like groceries in a couple brown paper bags. The woman wore a long-sleeve blouse and a long skirt. This was an open opportunity which Miroku couldn't pass off.

"Excuse me!" The girl turned to Miroku, curious to who came to her help. "You don't mind if I help carry one of those bags, do you?" The woman looked bemused at the monk's offer.

"A... A man?" she gasped as she dropped her bags but her face brightened. "It's a man!" The screech spooked Miroku. From the glass-less windows of the adjacent building, more women in different blouses and skirts with different hair colors and styles gazed down at the monk. Miroku was surrounded by scores of girls.

"What's going on?" The girls dove out of the windows at Miroku who was quick on his feet to flee. "Kagome was right! This is coming back to haunt me!" The noise alerted Brock from the other side of the village to wonder what was going on.

"Okay, that can't be good!" he gulped. Turning away from the sound, Brock rounded a corner himself and had a cotton sheet cover his face. At least it's soft.

"Sorry about that!" a young woman called down. Brock removed the sheet from his face, ready to give it back.

"No problem!" Unveiling the breeder, the woman gasped.

"It's a man!" More women popped out of adjacent streets, eying Brock who looked surprised. So many young women.

"This is a dream... right? If so, why do I feel like it's a nightmare?" Operating a pincer move, women came in all directions but one... and that's where Brock exited, stage backdoor. The girls gave chase. Now Brock and Miroku found themselves chased by women instead of chasing them. Oh, the irony... Miroku helplessly led a speeding parade of girls through the streets, a few times hiding behind garbage and supplies and allowing the girls to pass, only to give him a chance to escape... and have even more girls tailing him. Brock gowned himself in different sheets, trying to go incognito. It barely worked. Sometimes, he was nearly tackled but somehow squirmed out of piles.

"This is never-ending!" they shouted in fear. Finally, they arrived at a fountain with the female crowds gathering. The two felt cornered.

"This is a problem!" Brock realized.

"Tell me about it!" Miroku agreed. "Why are there so many girls here?!" Not to mention racing at the two.

"Don't think, just run!" The two sprinted side-by-side trying to escape the onslaught of young, attractive, sexy women. Both darted down back alleys and hid in barrels and behind statues. A futile effort but give them credit for staying a step ahead. "All those women were pretty excited about us." Information Miroku started to understand.

"Yes but why so?" A question not even Brock could answer.

"I wish I knew." Now was a moment where the two could breathe. "Anyway, we need to find a way out of this village." The monk believed that a girl could come after any corner.

"Easier said than done." Miroku shook his head, disbelieved at his own attitude to the situation. "I can't believe I'm running from women instead of asking one to bear my son. I've disgraced myself as a monk." Brock gawked a look to Miroku who admitted to chasing women.

"So I'm not alone in finding the perfect girl, huh?" Two guys on the hunt for girls finding themselves the hunted.

"You don't say?" As they ponder where to go...

"Tomoka found you!" a girl shouted. The noise alerted the young men to a blond girl in a blue coat and dress, as well as a blue beret. On her head was a yellow baby seal with antennae. "If you want to get safely out of here, follow Tomoka and Ebi!" Was she referring herself? If the two wanted safety... and now it's better out than staying... she's the one they had to trust.

"Should we?" Miroku wondered.

"Do we have a choice?" Brock shrugged. Of all the girls, she was the least interested in a sense. Joined by Tomoka, the three raced around corridors and alley ways to find their safe haven. "So how did you find us?"

"Tomoka and Miharu was visiting Maharu when Ebi heard screaming outside," she explained. "We knew that a man was in town so Tomoka had to run and intervene. Thank goodness you weren't torn to shreds out here." Finally with Tomoka's help, they escaped the village and ran in a house where two women waited. One was a teenage pink-haired girl who donned herself in a black dress. The other was a taller, older redhead wearing a black ball gown and white gloves that extended up her arms. Needless to say the size of their... mounds were big.

"Tomoka, you found the cause?" the redhead questioned.

"Sure did! These two!" The pink-haired nodded to the situation at hand and knew what to do next.

"I'll open the gateway!" she offered as she dashed to a different room. Brock and Miroku wondered if the gateway led them back to the other's world. Tomoka yanked Miroku and Brock followed to a giant bathtub. The tub was so large, you could fit all Brock's and Miroku's friends in there twice over. The three dots on the pink-haired girl's forehead started glowing before the tub shined as well. That light underwater gave the two men a ponder about how exactly they got here.

"Tomoka says jump in to safety!" Tomoka shouldered Miroku in the back, knocking him and sending both in the water. The redhead came by just before Brock jumped in.

"Hey, make sure the rest of the household goes easy on the two after that whole experience, sister," she warned. The pink-haired nodded to the redhead before grabbing Brock's hand and jumping in the tub. The four submerged and floated through the watery portal. A minute later, they all popped up in another tub in another bathroom... which looked like any other bathroom. Brock and Miroku tried to breathe after being underwater for sometime.

"We're back on Earth again!" The shout brought a blue-haired teen boy to the bathroom where he saw who came.

"Tomoka!" he yelped. "Miharu!" The pink-haired peered up at the boy who called.

"Yukinari!" she shouted. "Is Miss Kyrie here too?" Yukinari shook no before taking stock of the extra company.

"Anyway, what happened with you and Maharu? And who are these two?" Crawling out of the tub, Brock removed his jacket being soaked over.

"Hey, we never got to introduce each other," he remembered. Miroku gulped at the sudden notice.

"Well, we never had a chance while outrunning all those women from... back there!" he complained. Miharu and Tomoka believed his claim.

"That's Seiren for you," Tomoka pointed out. Brock and Miroku looked befuddled by the blond's exclamation.

"What's Seiren?"

"It's the world Tomoka and I come from," Miharu chirped. "Seiren is a world that less than 10% of the population is male." The new men's faces went pale. Men only made up for a piece of that land? "So when a male does appear on Seiren, every female goes a little crazy to claim him for their own." A troubling image flooded the minds of the breeder and monk.

"Tell me it's a joke," Brock stuttered.

"I wish it was..." Miroku sweated. That's when they realized the two girls there as well. "Wait a minute... You claim to be from Seiren yourself. Why haven't you been after us as well?" Tomoka laughed at the information provided.

"Well, some of us can control our emotions," she claimed. "My full name is Tomoka Lana Jude."

"And I'm comfortable with Yukinari as it is," Miharu mentioned. "I'm Miharu Sena Kanaka."

"And I'm Yukinari Sasaki," Yukinari identified himself. "Sorry, we suddenly started introductions." Brock shrugged off the hosts' greetings.

"That's okay," he giggled. "I'm Brock. I'm a Pokémon Breeder." All stared at Brock in confusion. Seeing a chance to impress, he pulled a red/white ball from behind. "Here, I'll show you. Mudkip, come on out!" He opened the ball which vomited a light that changed shape to a blue mud fish with pointy orange cheeks. The girls cooed at the creature that appeared. Miroku and Yukinari looked enticed at what the creature appeared as.

"That's a... Pokémon?" Miroku awed.

"Mudkip's just one of many Pokémon from where I'm from." Everyone seemed fascinated with Mudkip where Miharu petted the head fin to Mudkip's joy.

"You have more than a Mudkip on hand?" Yukinari asked. Brock snagged a couple more balls and released a blue creature wearing a lily pad and a steel shell with something pink inside and spikes protruding from within. Miharu reached the lily-pad creature and held it in her arms, a beaming smile on her face.

"You're so adorable!" she cooed to the little lily pad.

"Yeah, Lotad's cute," he named the creature. "He can act like a space case at times." Miharu didn't mind.

"So what about this... Pokémon?" Miroku questioned, referring to the steel shell.

"Forretress had a habit of using Explosion but he's pretty handy now that he's obedient and can only use that attack at my command." The information further intrigued everyone around.

"That is so cool, Brock!" Tomoka cheered. "Tomoka wants this Lotad forever!" Brock scoffed at Tomoka's happy squeal. Yukinari now wanted to know about the monk.

"So how about you?" he asked. Miroku was anxious and now had his chance to speak.

"I'm Miroku, a monk from a time where demons roamed the land," he informed. "I travel around the land searching for shards to a sacred jewel shattered while fighting a half-demon named Naraku." The monk's summary left the rest curious.

"Wait... a half-demon?"

"Yes. Coincidentally, I travel with a half-demon by the name of InuYasha who seeks revenge for a love named Kikyo who was struck down by Naraku." The girls became saddened by the news of someone losing another who cared.

"I'm sorry about that," Miharu murmured. Miroku acknowledged the apology. Yukinari had an idea right away.

"How about you getting out of those wet clothes," he suggested. "You look to have the same size as my dad so his clothes should fit." Accepting the offer, Yukinari and Miroku retreated upstairs as Mudkip pawed another door. Tomoka saw the mud fish and figuring out someone else was here.

"Koyomi, it's okay to come out!" she called. Who else was here?

"No way!" a young lady's wail echoed. Brock wondered what the deal was about the called Koyomi.

"Sorry," Miharu apologized again. "Koyomi's also from Seiren but she's afraid of men." That's three girls from Seiren taking shelter with Yukinari. Who else was here?

"If you don't wanna come out, you can let that Mudkip in!" Tomoka egged. "It won't bite!" Allowing only the creature, the door opened and Mudkip entered. On the other side was a violet-haired teen girl in a blue uniform with a long skirt. After the Pokémon entered, the teen closed the door to meet the fish.

"Please don't be mad at me," she pleaded. "There are men who want to do things to me that I don't want to have happen." Mudkip started understanding the teen's overwhelming concern. The teen petted Mudkip, some relief helping her calm from the excitement on the other side. Meantime, Miroku was out of his robes and wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He still wore the sandals, not to mention the sleeve and beads which covered his arm.

"I must say the cloth feels real nice on me," he complimented. "And the fabric on these pants is rough but flexible enough to let me move freely." Yukinari saw the arm still covered.

"Is there a reason why you need your arm covered like that?" he asked. Miroku gripped his fist about the truth.

"When Naraku received power of the demons, he tricked my grandfather and cursed my lineage by piercing his hand. Any male born under my grandfather would have the curse of the Wind Tunnel which grows the more it's used. Soon, the hole in my hand will swallow me up. That's why I seek someone to bear a son if I cannot defeat Naraku." A fate that cannot be avoided...

"If Naraku is defeated, will the curse be broken?"

"That's what I've been told." Miroku could only wonder about how InuYasha and his other friends are doing, same implying to Brock and his friends. The monk and the breeder survived Seiren but can they return to their worlds anytime soon?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Seiren Alarms, Part 2

_Chapter 3: Seiren Alarms, Part 2_

* * *

_(Feudal Era)_

InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kilala waited for a long time on what Miroku found out, unaware of his true plight. The waiting game grew harshly on InuYasha. "What's taking that lecherous monk so long?" he snapped. "Even humans can't last that long underwater." Easily frustrated, Sango sympathized with the half-demon.

"What could be down there that's keeping Miroku from surfacing?" she wondered.

"You don't suppose he drowned down there," Kagome guessed at his possible outcome. It could explain why there was no sign of the monk for this long of a period.

"He might be exploring a hidden underwater cove, possibly another jewel shard," InuYasha theorized. The idea got on Kagome's and Sango's nerves.

"Great, and me without my Hiraikostu," Sango groaned. "I hope he didn't get swallowed by a demon." InuYasha didn't have that in mind but did have this degrading argument.

"It would be one less human weighing me down to become full-demon." The insensitive remark steamed the girls.

"Miroku has helped us a lot!" Kagome roared. "Or perhaps Naraku sneaked in a blow to those mutt ears?" Staying indifferent, InuYasha faced away from the girls with a snort of his own fluster.

"I never wanted to have him along in this fight, even if he had a connection with Naraku!" The spat left Kagome burned mad.

"I'll show you what doesn't belong: SIT BOY!" That shout made InuYasha's beads glow and yank down to the ground in a thunderous thud. Sango and the tiny creatures looked on, the painful slam to the dirt not bothering them.

"You should wash your mouth off before trying to argue your case again, InuYasha," Shippo mumbled as Kilala sensed something from the lake again. A mew from the kitten had everyone turning to it.

"Kilala?" Sango called. A flash shot out of the water below and the light that swallowed Miroku before appeared again. "That's the same light Miroku pursued!" Getting up, InuYasha chose to listen to the girls knowing how painful disagreeing them was.

"I'm not waiting for Miroku to come out of there," he concluded. "Let's go!" The girls agreed and everyone jumped in the lake in pursuit of the light. They swam deep in the lake, even though Shippo and Kilala were held for stability. Lastly, everyone entered the light and vanished.

* * *

_(Pokémon World)_

Ash, May, Max and Pikachu anxiously wait for Brock's return. Ash paced around, that urge to press on with their adventure. The way Ash trotted up and down the path got on May's nerves. "Ash, it's not helping with you stomping back and forth like that," she complained.

"It's not solving anything," Max argued. Ash didn't pay attention to the siblings and still paced.

"I can't help it!" he whined. "Brock should have been back by now!" May and Max understood Ash's mental dilemma. Why was Brock taking so long with that light?

"Maybe Brock had a cramp and found a cave to rest it," May guessed. Max doubted May's belief.

"Nah, the lake's too small for a cave," he corrected. "And the water's at a high enough temperature that cramping isn't really an issue." Despite the point and counterpoint, Brock still hasn't returned.

"What I wanna know is what's up with that light if it's not a Pokémon?" Ash pondered. "It can't be a flashlight or something else that shines." He looked up where clouds in the sky blocking the sun from raining down. "We've got a lot of cloud cover in the sky." Max observed the clouds as well.

"So it can't be from the sunshine... or lack there of..." That's when Pikachu sensed something from the water. The squeak had all turning to the mouse who eyed the same light as before.

"Pikachu, what is it?" May asked. All darted their eyes to the light near the lake-floor. "You think Brock's coming back?" Pikachu didn't think so and dove in after the light, a signal for Ash to follow pursuit.

"Pikachu thinks Brock's in trouble," Ash determined. "Let's help him out." Chasing Pikachu, the kids swam toward the light. As soon as May helped Max reach it, the light flashed and everyone vanished.

* * *

_(Seiren)_

From the same fountain that Miroku popped out from, InuYasha and his team splashed out of the water and breathed in the air from their exhausting tandem swim. "That's the most swimming I've done in my life," Kagome whimpered. "And I didn't do that much at school!" Sango shuffled out of the fountain to relax for the moment when she noticed the buildings that Miroku once faced. A quick thought had Sango asking the question that Miroku come up with.

"Uh, Kagome?" she opened. "Is this where you're from?" Kagome looked up after catching her breath. The buildings seemed unfamiliar to her.

"No, it's far more advanced. I almost wanna say it looks like a town in late 19th, early 20th Century Europe." Sango and Shippo gawked at where they possibly were.

"We're in... Europe?" the little fox demon gasped. Maybe it was or wasn't the case, though InuYasha had one conclusion in mind.

"To you, it sounds like we've stumbled across a time rift between periods," he summed up. "We're not in the feudal era but not quite where Kagome's from, more like a halfway point." A scary concept but it's about to get weird as where Brock popped out of, his friends splashed from that particular fountain. They're just as out of breath escaping the fountain.

"I should have brought out Corphish for this," Ash regretted. When May and Max regained their air supply, they looked up to the same buildings. Much like InuYasha's group, the kids felt out-of-place.

"Did we just go... back in time?" May wondered. The boys and Pikachu glared up at the setting, too bizarre to put in words.

"Weren't we just by a lake a minute ago?" Max recalled as he crawled out of the fountain with the rest. As the group dried off, their focus was about finding their Pokémon Breeder.

"So where do we start?" Ash asked. Max had an idea.

"Let's search from the air." The other two agreed.

"Taillow, I choose you!" A red/white ball from Ash's hand opened and out popped a tiny black bird with a white underbelly and some red feathers around the eyes. May had a similar ball at the ready.

"Beautifly, help us out!" she called. Her ball opened to show a black butterfly with a white abdomen, a stringy nose and colorful wings.

"Taillow, Beautifly, go and search for Brock!" The flying creatures listened but when they turned to start their search, they noticed a planet hanging above. Only when the kids looked up, something wasn't right. "Wait a second... Isn't that our world?" Even Pikachu felt they were in a dangerous place.

"We're on an alien planet then, not someplace back in time?" Their thoughts believed they were inhaling foreign air and quickly held their breaths... but Max didn't see a point to their sudden beliefs of oxygen sapping their lives.

"Calm down, you guys," he urged. "I'm sure there's an explanation about why our world is above us and what we're actually doing here." Ash and May looked at each other before exhaling.

"Sorry, Max." Ash apologized. "I guess I'm not used to seeing our world clearly and we're not on it." Max could excuse Ash's point.

"I don't blame you. It does seem out-of-place for us to be in a world while seeing ours." The flying Pokémon weren't sure if they should go on the search for Brock or stay close to their trainers. Max had the answer. "The focus is still on Brock, so let's go look for him." The idea got Taillow and Beautifly to ascend up. As the airborne Pokémon sailed across the skies, InuYasha and his troupe preferred searching from the ground for Miroku. Shippo looked up, seeing the same planet the trainers glared at.

"What's that?" he gasped. All looked up at the planet, Kagome shocked.

"That's..." she stuttered. "That's Earth! That's where we're from!" The collected shock and awe billowed from the rest.

"Wait!" InuYasha gawked. "We're not on our land?" A feeling Kagome didn't want to admit but the evidence in the sky told the truth.

"If that's where we're from, where... exactly are we?" Shippo wondered.

"Yeah, forget being in some European village if it's not on Earth," Sango concluded in a sense. Kagome had something else in mind.

"Well, wherever we are, I think it's okay," she eased. "There's fresh oxygen for us to breathe." At least... Taillow perched itself on the roof and looked down at the other team instead of Brock.

"Let's keep looking for that monk!" grumbled InuYasha. Resuming their journey, Kilala spotted the Pokémon on the roof just as Beautifly touched down beside Taillow. A caw and squeak later, both took off to return to Ash and May, prompting a mew from the two-tailed kitten.

"Kilala senses that we're being watched." A warning.

"If there are demons involved, I can deal with them." On Seiren, it's not demons to look out for.

"There's a man!" a woman screamed. Hearing the shout, the group turned... to a crowd of girls, the same ones that chased Miroku around.

"You were saying?" Kagome teased.

"I said demons, not women!" With the women charging, the group had one option to work with: run for their lives! With Kagome on his back, Kilala in her arms and Shippo on his shoulder, InuYasha and Sango bolted to escape the female onslaught. Taillow and Beautifly returned to the trainers, upset at no sight of Brock.

"So much for that idea," Max mulled. Just then, echoing cheers of women from far away could be heard.

"Well, someone famous is around here," a gleeful May jumped. Ash didn't think it was Brock. After all, the flying Pokémon didn't see him.

"A movie star?" he guessed.

"Possibly." Unbeknown to them, a few girls came from behind and noticed the boys... and knowing Seiren and it's population situation...

"There they are!" a girl shouted. The trainers and little brother turned around and in came a score of young girls. The charging girls and teens forced the threesome to scramble.

"Run!" Max ordered. Through the streets and back-alleys, the feudal group and the training kids tried to escape the onslaught of women who want a little man in their lives.

"We must be in Miroku's dream!" Shippo screeched. "Please wake me up!" The rest seemed fully awake.

"Sorry, Shippo!" Sango yelled. "We're living it out!" They don't know that they're not alone.

"This is some sort of fantasy Brock would live in!" May gasped. All Ash and Max could do was look ahead, not behind.

"Now's not a good time to argue!" Max pointed out. Before realizing it, both sides reached the town square and Pikachu first spotted the feudal team.

("Company!") he squeaked. The mouse's shout alerted Ash and InuYasha where they stopped, as did everyone else. Squaring off and forgetting the hordes of women on their tails, mostly thanks to some misdirection everyone took, InuYasha, Kagome, Ash and May faced each other. InuYasha snagged a hilt of a sword, Kagome drew a bow and arrow, Ash and May reached for more balls.

'Are they responsible for what happened to Miroku?' the half-demon thought.

'Do they know what happened to Brock?' the raven-haired trainer minded, the ideas that someone knew what happened to their friends. The standoff became tense until Max looked behind him, the never-ending chase about to continue.

"I hate to interrupt but if you guys forgot, there are girls on our tails," he spoke up. Those ready to fight turned to see a wave of women charging in. Panic ensued.

"And I thought Team Rocket was persistent!" Ash gawked. While InuYasha or his team have no clue about Team Rocket, they did have one thought on mind.

"In any case, run!" Sango roared, getting everyone to leave.

"These girls aren't after the jewel, are they?!" Shippo questioned.

"Well, they're after _some _sort of jewel!" Kagome shrieked. "But I doubt it's the Shikon one!" They reached another fountain and this time, escape seemed impossible. Stampedes of young women dashed at the group and blocked off all possible exits.

"Dammit, we're surrounded!" the half-demon spat. Options dwindled with the oncoming charge.

"How can we escape?" Shippo panicked. Unhooking another red/white ball, all turned to Ash.

"I know one way," he answered. "Torkoal, come on out!" The ball opened and a red tortoise with a charcoal shell appeared. It expelled smoke from its nostrals and the crevices on the shell, consuming the area. The women stopped at seeing the giant plume. The smokescreen billowed for a minute when it dissipated. Looking again, the trainers and hunters vanished. Confusion and anguish fueled the sky as every girl wanted to know where the boys disappeared to.

* * *

_(Yukinari's Home/Japan)_

Miroku stepped outside and viewed what the future had in store. The viewing of the tall structures dwarfed the monk in awe and inspiration. "So, this is what the future has," he muttered to himself. "Incredible..." Wait until he explores the city in itself. Suddenly, a thought popped in his head. 'I wonder if InuYasha will come after me knowing I haven't returned yet? No doubt Sango pleaded with him to get me.' While wondering about the condition of his friends, someone came by the household.

"Hey, you!" a young woman called out. Miroku turned, eying a tall brunette girl in a faded yellow/white windbreaker jacket and shorts. "Is Yukinari inside?" The monk turned to the house.

"He is." Opening the gate, the brunette was ready to enter the house when something triggered a glance at Miroku.

"I... haven't seen you around. Did you move from in from nearby?" It's a question that he couldn't answer without a full explanation.

"Well, it's a funny story with me and another associate." The brunette blinked at that short reply.

"I'd like to hear about it." Before she reached the door, it opened with the boy in question ready to step out.

"Oh, Kirie!" yelped the blue-haired boy. "What's up?" The brunette huffed in relief at Yukinari.

"I heard some ruckus a little while ago. Is everything okay? And who's he?" One look to Miroku forced Yukinari to sigh, frustrated with the recent events.

"Apparently, he and Brock wound up in Seiren from their different worlds. Brock's brewing up some tea he said is from his home and he could explain what happened." Kirie had another episode of blinked confusion.

"Who's... Brock?" The name had Brock popping out from the doorway to the kitchen.

"You're also a friend of the Yukster?" he asked. "Come on it, I'm almost done with the Sitrus Berry Tea." Interested, Kirie entered to try this tea flavor. It also caught Miroku's attention.

"I wonder what a... citrus berry is," he pondered as he joined the rest, both completely unaware their friends were in the same predicament as they were.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
